1. Technical Field
This invention relates to adjustable jigs and, more particularly, to an adjustable jig for use when INSTALLING bargeboards.
2. Prior Art
Numerous types of template devices for indicating at which point and along which line a surface should be cut have been provided in the prior art. Unfortunately, such devices are usually limited to one specific shape which greatly limits the use thereof. Further additions to the prior art introduced templates that have an adaptable body. A disadvantage of such templates, however, is the fact that they are limited to shapes that are triangular and square in nature, and tend not to be adaptable among a variety of shapes either. In most instances, it is to the tradesman's advantage to know whether the surface they will be working on is level or not. Unfortunately, no prior art template of knowledge is provided with a level indicator, which requires the laborer to carry a separate level gauge. This can be cumbersome and inconvenient, especially in confined working areas.
Accordingly, a need remains for an adjustable jig for use when INSTALLING bargeboards in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an adjustable jig that is convenient and easy to use, increases the speed and accuracy with which a task is completed, and improves the laborer's efficiency. Such an adjustable jig reduces the amount of time and effort required to lay out and produce replacement bargeboards during the course of a vinyl soffit and fascia installation project. The stainless steel, aluminum or plastic construction of the apparatus further prevents same from being affected by corrosion, thus ensuring repeated use thereof.